The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied.
Some aspects of the prior art include, for example, a biometric sensor built into a smart card; a smart device application program that encrypts message content from a smart device to its controlling institution; and certain applications that can be accessed by PINs (Personal Identification Numbers).
Other item of prior art include key ring devices used for assorted security or operational reasons, for example, a key ring device that computes a onetime password synchronized with a central site computer, and a key ring device used to convert wireless transmission to a second type of signal.
Mobile communication devices increasingly are used for performing operations associated with privileged access, such as financial transfers of funds. A lost, stolen, and/or compromised unsecured mobile communication device may result in significant harm to users and/or institutions. If the device is lost or stolen, the security device may be successfully manipulated by a thief, the communications may be overheard by unwanted people, and fraudulent downloads may be made.
These traditional security techniques leave room for more optimal and inspired approaches, such as those described in this patent application.